


Heat

by dassala



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dassala/pseuds/dassala
Summary: Killian Jones is having trouble staying warm.A CS Halloweek Fic - Seasonal





	Heat

This time of year, Killian Jones just could NOT seem to get warm enough. All of the leather and denim in the world would not save his poor, frigid hide from the oncoming New England winter. He always did his best to hide the fact that he was freezing, but his wife somehow always noticed.  


“Here,” Emma stopped him as he was headed out the door to get an early start at work. She lifted a knitted gray scarf over his head and tucked it carefully around his neck. With a smile and a gentle kiss upon his lips, she stepped back, her stocking feet silent against the floor boards. She was still in her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of tiny shorts slung low on her hips and a thin little camisole which did nothing to hide the perfect curves of her breasts. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail atop her head, with strands dancing around the back of her slim, perfect neck. Damn, he loved it when she dressed like that, but just the sight of her made him wonder how she could pull it off without being positively frozen. The house was practically a meat locker, and he had taken to a set of flannel pajamas at night, buttoned all the way up to his neck.   


“Thanks, Love,” he grinned and placed his hand on her bare hip, where her shorts hung low. His thumb caressed her skin slowly.   


“I’ll be in a bit later. I’ve got to take a shower before I get there. I spent all night sweating,” she chuckled. “It’s been so hot in here the past few nights. Doubt anyone in town wants to have to smell me.”  


“Hot?!” Killian blinked a few times and frowned. He lifted his hand from her hip to feel her forehead with the back of his hand. Emma laughed and blushed, shaking her head and batting his hand away.  


“I’m not sick,” she bit down on her lip. “I...I was going to wait until tonight. With some hot cider and maybe a pumpkin pie from the bakery…”  


“Well that sounds lovely,” he replied, eyebrow lifting, “but wait for what? What’s the occasion?”  


Her chest rose as she took a deep breath and grasped his hand in hers. She guided his touch to a place low on her stomach, glancing down at where she placed his palm before looking up into his eyes. “Killian…” she whispered.   


As he touched her, his eyes snapped up to meet hers. “Truly?” His voice was naught but a whisper. They had been married for four years without any indication that it was even possible to have a child of their own, and now...was it real?  


Emma nodded, tears welling in her eyes. “I had gotten so busy with things at work and the festival preparations downtown that I...I didn’t even notice until yesterday that I was late. And I guess the hormones are making me extra warm, and...”  


“Emma,” he pulled his wife into his arms, burying his face against her warm, bare neck. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he released a happy sob of a laugh against her skin.   


“This summer,” she laughed along with him, holding him tightly, “we’ll have a little one around the house.”  


Pulling back, he looked into her eyes, grinning from ear to ear. “I never imagined it possible. I had almost given up hope but...then you. You always amaze me, Swan.”  


Emma cupped his face in her hands and leaned in to give him a slow, tender kiss. She leaned her forehead against his, smiling stupidly. “You helped, Captain.”  


“Well, I’m always happy to help,” he smirked, rubbing slowly at her belly.  


“Then help me with my shower and skip going into the office early,” she bit down on her lower lip and tugged the scarf away, after having placed it on him only moments earlier.  


“Is it...safe?” He felt silly asking, but honestly he knew nothing about this sort of thing. And the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his unborn child. His child. Hundreds of years in vast, lonely worlds, and now he was going to be a father. His heart was incredibly full.  


“Absolutely,” Emma chuckled and peeled back his heavy leather coat, pushing it down his arms. It fell to the floor with a heavy thunk. “Don’t you dare think of denying this hormonal woman her hot, Pirate husband.”  


“Wouldn’t dream of it, Love,” he beamed. She turned away from him and started up the stairs, shooting a sultry glance over her shoulder. His eyes trailed over her body, taking in the way her backside moved unabashedly in those teeny, tiny shorts. Aside from a dizzying want of his wife, the only thing Killian Jones could think about was just how _hot_ it suddenly was in the house.


End file.
